Run, brother, run
by PinkRibbon
Summary: They had always loved each other as brothers, but when Alfred commits murder, they somehow end up being closer. But what if when Alfred's life is jeopardized?


**Title: **Run, brother, run …  
**Pairing: **Main America/USA x Canada with mentions of FrUK and others  
**Rating: **T+ rated  
**Language: **English  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Length: **1672  
**Chapters: **One-shot  
**Warnings: **Boy x Boy, minor incest, human names, violence, character death, slight OCC, slight AU (not set in present days)  
**Summary: **They had always loved each other as brothers, but when Alfred commits murder, they somehow end up being closer. But what if when Alfred's life is jeopardized? **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia (The webcomic, the manga or the anime). APH belongs to ©Hidekaz Himaruya. This is done for fan-purposes only and for no profit of any kind.

* * *

"_ALFRED! AL! PLEASE, NO!" Matthew Williams shouted, but too late. The man in front of his brother, Alfred F. Jones fell flat to the ground and the American dropped his gun and fell to the ground. Matthew was soon by his side, but instead of hugging his wreck of a brother, he grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him, "Why! WHY ALFRED? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM! HE WAS MY FRIEND! Y-you! W-why …!"_

_"M-Matthew … I-I'm so sorry … I'm not the hero you're looking for …" Alfred whispered, letting his voice crack as he spoke. His brother kept on shaking him, while the blood of the poor Japanese boy spread across the road. Finally, Matthew broke and instead slammed his fists to the dirty and rainy ground, causing them to bleed and his blood to mix with the rest._

_"D-damn it, Alfred …! T-they'll take you and you'll end up in jail and I'll never see you again! D-damn it! DAMN IT!" Matthew shouted as tears began to flood from his eyes as the thoughts of never seeing his brother, his beloved brother whom he loved more than anything ever again pierced his heart. He couldn't live without him …_

* * *

Two years had passed since Alfred F. Jones accidentally, as he said it, murdered Kiku Honda – a boy that his brother, Matthew had spent time with and caused Alfred to be jealous. However, he had not been convicted of murder as Matthew loved his brother too much to say that he was the one who had killed Kiku.

Matthew sat in his kitchen, a spoon with soup in his mouth as he looked across the table, where his brother sat, reading – or just looking, a newspaper. The two of them had never spoken of Kiku since the Japanese's funeral and neither of them intended to.

"Seems like Iggy won the football tournament in Spain, Mattie," Alfred suddenly spoke up and the Canadian shot his head up to look his brother in his eyes, "Antonio came in second and your _papa _third," heck, Alfred thought it was rather funny to refer to Matthew's guardian as his father. The two of them were adopted. Alfred by Arthur Kirkland – whom he called Iggy and Matthew by Francis Bonnefoy and their guardians got involved in a somewhat serious relationship later on.

The two of them were so alike so they were often mistaken as twins when they were little, even though the two weren't related by blood. The only thing that **did** set them apart was the fact that Alfred had blue eyes and Matthew had violet-blue ones. But they were like brothers anyway.

"Please, Al …" Matthew just muttered, not bothering too much of the mention of his _papa_. What Alfred didn't know was that Matthew himself referred to Francis as his _papa_, "Eat your breakfast."

"Gee', chill, Matt. Don't kill me, all right!" Alfred joked, but realized his mistake as his brother slammed his plate on the table, abruptly stood up and left in a quick pace, "Mattie! Come on, wait!" the American followed his brother, "You know I didn't mean it like that …" he grabbed his brother's wrist and held onto it.

Matthew refused to look into Alfred's eyes, "You shouldn't joke about it, Al …"

"I know. And I'm sorry, Mattie," the American pulled Matthew into his arms and embraced him, "Forgive me?" he asked, while pulling his fingers through Matthew's golden locks, looking deep into his violet eyes with his own blue ones.

"… You know I always do …" Matthew whispered, before Alfred cupped his cheeks and their lips met. Lingering, sweet and loving. It was sort of a ritual. Whenever Alfred upset his brother, Matthew would forgive him and they would kiss. People who said that Alfred and Matthew were close had no idea of **how** close they really were.

Pulling back, Alfred stroke the Canadian's cheeks, "I love you, Mattie."

Blushing lightly, as he always did whenever Alfred said those words, Matthew just snuggled close to the American, "I love you too, Al …" closing his eyes, inhaling his brother scent soothed the shy Canadian and he wrapped his arms around his brother's firm waist.

"I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow, we'll go to Kiku's grave. It has been two years now, right?"

"… It has."

"Sounds good?"

"Mm-hm."

* * *

"Hey, Kiku!" Alfred said to the gravestone above Kiku's grave, "I know you can't hear me, but it's me and Matt. I'm still sorry, y'know. If I could I would take it back," glancing over to his brother, the American pulled him close.

"He's telling the truth, Kiku …" Matthew mumbled, eyeing the flowers decorating his friend's grave, "I wish I could see you one last time …" the Canadian stopped himself and hid his face in his brother's chest, tears forming in his eyes. Matthew hated to cry, but his tears never stopped. He could never forget Kiku, never.

Hushing his brother, Alfred kept looking at the gravestone, feelings stirring up inside of him. **Guilt **and **regret**. He was a murderer, and he couldn't deny it. If it weren't for Matthew, he'd be in jail, rotting. Nothing, **nothing **could show how grateful and thankful he was for his brother. He loved him. God, he loved him more than life itself.

"I love you, Mattie …" he whispered, while leaning his cheek onto Matthew's head. His brother smiled through his tears.

"Love you, Al," Matthew mumbled back, before pulling back his head, to lean up and steal a kiss from his brother's soft lips. Alfred had soon cupped the Canadian's cheeks and deepened the kiss, tilting his face for more access. Savoring the sweet taste of Matthew's lips, the American wanted more and brushed his tongue against his brother's lips and smirked as the lips parted.

"_Mhmm_," Matthew moaned into the kiss as Alfred's tongue met his own, inviting him to join the dance. Their tongues danced and battled as the American pulled his fingers through the Canadian's hair repeatedly, before they both pulled back when their lounges were emptied from air. Matthew pecked his brother's lips once, before he looked back to the grave.

Alfred did the same, holding his brother close, "You brought me and my brother together, Kiku … I'm grateful for that."

"Al?"

"Yeah, Mattie?"

"Let's go home … I feel like someone is watching us …"

Furrowing his eyebrows, the American glanced around them, but found no one, "I don't see anyone," he said, but the begging look in his brother's eyes made him give in, "Sure, let's go."

* * *

One week passed without any problems, until one day when Matthew walked by a certain poster on his way home from work. He stopped to read it and what it said shocked him. It was a 'Wanted' sign with a picture of his brother over the sentence 'dead or alive'.

Gasping, "Al!" the Canadian couldn't the believe it. Then suddenly, he noted two strange looking men: one of them holding a gun and the other another 'wanted' poster and they looked at him. Knowing how alike he was to his brother, Matthew felt helpless. However, the men seemed to notice the difference between him and Alfred and they disappeared.

'I have to warn him!' Matthew thought and then ran as fast as his feet could towards his and his brother's house. The two men were following him from a distance, but Matthew didn't notice until he heard a stick crack behind him and he then ran faster.

Alfred had just woken up from his little siesta when Matthew burst into the house, his breath fast and his eyes scared, "Mattie? What's wrong?"

"A-Alfred!" Matthew panted, but ran up to his brother and gave him a hug, "Please! You must take my clothes! I-I'll take yours!"

Confused, Alfred asked, "Mattie? Why?"

Matthew felt tears sting in his eyes, "Please! Don't ask why! Just do it!" the Canadian released his brother and pulled his shirt over his head as Alfred hesitantly did the same. They changed quickly into the other's outfit and when that was done, Matthew grabbed a scissor. He began to cut his own hair as Alfred watched him in shock.

"Hey! What are you doing? Matthew?" Alfred asked, trying to grab his brother's hand to prevent him, but Matthew just backed away and finished his cutting. When he looked up, Alfred felt like if he was looking into a mirror, "Matthew …?"

"I love you, Al. Please … Take the backdoor and run! Run and don't look back! They're going to kill you otherwise!"

"Kill …?" realization hit and Alfred stared at his brother, "Matthew! I'm not going to let them kill you instead of me!" but his brother was persistent.

"Alfred. You can live on … You're the hero; while I'm the servant … I want to do this. Because if they killed you, I'd die."

"No! I'm not going to let you do this!"

"ALFRED! GO!" Matthew started pushing his brother towards the back door, ignoring Alfred's struggle. When finally near it, the Canadian grabbed his brother's cheeks and kissed him, short, but loving as tears formed in their eyes, "I love you … Please, please … save yourself."

"I-I love you, Matthew … I love you!"

"I know! Alfred! Go! Don't look back!"

Sharing another kiss, Alfred couldn't believe himself as he afterwards opened the door and ran …

Matthew looked after his brother and tears fell from his eyes as the front door was slammed open and the two men he had seen before walked in. He turned around to face them and they both smirked. Matthew didn't move as the men approached him, the one with the gun aiming it high. When they stood in front of him, the Canadian only closed his eyes.

Alfred stopped his running abruptly when the sound of a gun being fired sounded from his house. He turned around, tears visible in his eyes, 'Matthew … I think that **you're **the hero …'

* * *

God, I hate myself for writing this. Inspired by the video "APH sub 【Servant of Evil】 Aku no Maple". Search for it on youtube! It's really ... horrible. T_T  
I know that the ending isn't as good as I hoped for, but I'm supposed to be in bed since an hour and a half. xD


End file.
